A cross-point memory device using a variable resistive element as a memory cell array has been attracting attention owing to a possibility to realize a large-capacity storage device more easily than conventional ones.
In the cross-point memory device, a large number of wires called bit lines and word lines are arranged crossing each other, and memory cells are formed at the intersections of the bit lines and the word lines. Write operation to a memory cell is performed by applying a voltage or a current to the bit line and the word line connected to the cell.